I'm Lost Without You
by duckgirl566
Summary: Inuaysha's thoughts after Kagome leaves. Based around the song by Blink 182. Oneshot. T for language. XP
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is what happens when Rachel gets bored...SHE WRITES SONGFICS! Bwhahahaha...I just thought of this, like ten minutes ago, so its not very thought out or anything, but I like it anyway. XP**

**

* * *

**

**Hey, I don't own Inuyasha. I also don't own_ I'm Lost Without You_ by Blink 182.Blink 182 rocks!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lyrics**_

Story

* * *

_**I swear that I can go on forever again  
please let me know that my one bad day will end**_

I am such an idiot.

She's gone again, because I was talking to her.

And it sucks.

To her hello is like I am making out with the bitch! Not that she'll ever admit it.

Well, I guess I did lie about it.

Twice.

And I did use a few 'choice' words.

Danmit!

**_I will go down as your lover, your friend  
give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_**

Kagome has no freaking idea how much I love her.

And come on, she _has _to feel something, right?

What about that kiss at Kaguya's castle?

Even after I transformed back to my old self, she didn't pull away.

Then she asked if I was okay!

Something has to be there.

Danmit.

_**Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

This sucks, it really does. I can't shake this feeling.

Am I afraid?

Am I afraid she won't come back to me?

Am I afraid of being alone?

_**  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

_**I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
where are you now I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming  
and if you will, keep me from waking to believe this**_

I hope you know you are always welcome to come back, Kagome.

I am always waiting to see you.

Always ready to see you laugh again.

I can't sleep when you're gone.

I see you walking around when you should be sleeping.

You really have a fondness for looking at the stars, don't you?

This is all a dream.

You are really here sleeping next to Shippo in that sleeping bag thing of yours.

Shit, I'm awake.

_**Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

I'm freaking afraid.

I, the hanyou that puts up this mask of toughness, am afraid.

I'm afraid of never hearing you laugh again.

Of never seeing your beautiful face again.

I'm afraid.

_**Are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

But, I have to know.

_**  
are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you  
**_

Maybe…are you afraid too?

_**are you afraid of being alone  
cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

I mean, I know you get scared of some of the demons and stuff, but are you afraid of other things.

_**are you afraid of leaving tonight  
cause I am, I'm lost without you**_

Are you afraid you won't ever see us again?

Are you afraid that maybe, you feel the same as I do about you?

Are you afraid of love like I am?

Are you?

I'm lost without you.

_**I'm lost without you**_

I'm lost without you.

_**I'm lost without you  
**_

I'm lost without you.

_**I'm lost without you  
**_

I'm lost without you.

_**I'm lost without you**_

"I'm lost without you." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He was sitting by the well and unaware of the company he had. "I'm Lost without you Kagome."

The Inuyasha felt two warm arms wrap around him and he opened his eyes. Brown locked with amber.

"I feel lost without you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said and she kissed him in the dead of the night.

_**I'm lost without you**_

I'm found.

* * *

**I _had_ to end it with a kiss! What can I say? I love fight scenes, Kikyo bashing, and romance! lol. REVIEW! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (can you _tell_ I'm sugar high yet? bwahahaha)**


	2. Continued?

* * *

Uh, guys? THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT! So please, take this story off of your alert lists. I you _really _want this to become longer than tell me, but it won't be done anytime soon and that is if I want to continue it. If you guys want me to, than I guess I can, but let me know. As of right now, this is a one-shot.

Thanks for understanding,

**duckgirl566

* * *

**


End file.
